Strange Proposal
by miztique
Summary: AU. Marriage proposals are romantic. But is it still romantic if you are proposing to the one you hate?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters here.**

Megumi left her clinic at almost 7 in the evening. It had been a very busy day for her. She would usually had a maximum of 15 patients per day but today it reached to about 25. From an old dog that needed a hip replacement, a cat that had been vomiting all day, a parrot that had chipped his beak to an overweight guinea pig. She was too busy that she even forgot that today is her birthday, 30th birthday to be exact. The big 30. If it weren't for Kaoru she would have forgotten it already. She called around four in the afternoon telling her that she reserved some seats in their favorite restaurant and told her to meet her at eight in the evening.

Megumi smiled at that simple gesture. Kaoru is her bestfriend, she's actually more of a sister to her. Megumi has been an only child. Raised by her grandfather Dr. Oguni Genzai alone after her parents died in a fatal car crash when she was ten years old. She came from a family of doctors, her father is a well-known cardio-thoracic surgeon and her mother a well-loved pediatrician in Aizu. Dr. Genzai has been expecting her to follow in their family's footsteps and become a doctor and inherit the Genzai Hospital. To his dismay, Megumi opted to become a veterinarian. She insisted that it's still the same only she's taking care of animals and not humans.

To prove that she's serious in her chosen profession, armed with a degree in veterinary medicine Megumi went to Tokyo and started her practice. There she met Kaoru, a teacher in a martial arts school beside the first clinic she worked in. From then on they hit it off and become almost inseparable until Kaoru got married three years ago. Although, they do not spent a lot of time together they always make it a point to bond. Lucky for them Kaoru's husband is very supportive and would even volunteer to look after their two year old son Kenji, so that they could be together. And today is one of those days.

Megumi had just closed her shop and bid goodbyes her assistant Kamatari and Yahiko, a ten-year old boy who works part time in her clinic. She did not notice that a man has been keeping an eye on her. She was about a few blocks away when the man snatched the bag from her. Megumi knowing that she has a lot of important documents inside it started screaming and chasing the guy.

"Give me back my bag, you bastard! Somebody help!"

He just finished his work and was about to get into his car when he saw a screaming woman chasing after what looks like a thief. Without second guessing he ran after the thief. The guy was thin and a few inches smaller than him, he could easily tackle him, he just need to grab a hold of that lady's bag. The thief sensing what he would do ended up throwing the bag, he does not want to risk getting beat up and be arrested by the police.

Sanosuke picked up the bag instead of chasing after the thief. He seemed too fast and the bag seemed to be keeping him slower. He inspected the bag. A large black Chanel leather bag. Inside it has a ten inch netbook, a big purse, some checkbooks, two phones, a couple of documents. He chuckled.

"No wonder that thief had a hard time, that woman seemed to be carrying her house."

Then he saw her running towards him. Looking at her wearing a black trench coat over a purple dress and black stockings paired with black leather wedge shoes. Her long black hair down and with sweat trickling down that gorgeous face. Sanosuke thought that this could be his lucky day. It's not everyday that you become a hero to a gorgeous damsel in distress. He was about to put on his killer smile to meet her but was instead greeted by a pointing finger.

"You thief, why did you steal my bag? You are with that guy! Give me back my bag!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters here.

_Thanks for the feedback. Greatly appreciate it. I hope I have less grammatical mistakes in Chapter 2. LOL!_

**Chapter 2**

"What? I stole your bag?"

_So much for being a Good Samaritan, _Sanosuke thought.

"Yes, you are an accomplice. He's probably a friend of yours and you have been spying on me for days finding the right time to steal my bag." Megumi accused.

"Whoa, Lady, are you a writer?" Sanosuke asked.

"No." Megumi answered with a confused look on her face.

"Because your imagination is very active." Sanosuke said. "To make it clear, I am not a thief; I just happen to saw you being hopeless chasing that dude and I thought might as well help you. Simple as that, I do not know you nor spy on you. Plus, I do not need to steal things, I have more than enough."

With her arms crossed over her chest. Megumi is looking straight at the man. _He's not bad looking, actually he is handsome, and he could be a model, almost six feet tall, with that gorgeous brown hair and eyes. If looks is enough to think that he is not a thief, then this dude could pass with flying colors. But then again looks can be deceiving. _She thought.

"I still could not trust your words. You are probably being all cute and all so that I would forgive you…. No way." She said defiantly.

"Well, let's settle this and go to the nearest police station and file a case against me. Would that be fine for you, Lady?"

Looking at her watch, it says that it is already a quarter past seven. She would be late for the dinner with Kaoru if she would go to the police station. _This guy seemed to be genuine, and if he's a thief he would have ran away and get my bag and not explain things to me and even dare me to file a case. _

"Okay, I believe you. I won't file a case. And I apologize for accusing you of being a thief."

Megumi said reaching out to Sanosuke for a handshake.

Sano smiled, reach out for her hand and said. "I accept your apology and I think I deserve more than a handshake." He grabbed Megumi forward and give her a peck on the lips before walking away.

Megumi was dumbfounded. He looked at the man waving good bye at her and muttering the word. _Ciao._

_What the hell was that? He really is a thief and a pervert. _

* * *

Megumi was fuming mad when she arrived at the restaurant Kaoru reserved for her birthday. She was just in time. Kaoru noticed her friend looking very pissed and asked her what happened.

Megumi explained everything to her. After she finished, Kaoru was laughing.

"What happened to me is not funny at all."

"But it is funny. You accused someone of stealing and ended up getting a birthday kiss." Kaoru laughed.

"Hey, maybe this guy is **The One.**" Kaoru teased her.

"Please, he's not my type."

"And what is your type?"

"Look, I'm not looking for anyone at this moment, I'm happy with my life. I do not need a man, so enough about that guy. And by the way, I'm planning to sue him for sexual harassment."

"How would you sue him" You do not even know his name."

"I would find ways, I'm serious Kaoru, and I am suing the guy. Asked your husband if he could recommend any good lawyer in the firm he's working."

"Are you sure about it?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes, I am. That man should be taught a lesson. You know what I'm hungry, I haven't eaten. Let's order."

"That's a great idea. Happy Birthday Bestfriend! I love you."

"I love you too!"

* * *

_Sanosuke's House….._

Sanosuke arrived at his home thirty minutes past eight. _What an interesting day he had. _He thought thinking about the raven-haired beauty that accused him of being an accomplice. God, she's so gorgeous, looks wise definitely his type with that long hair and not to mention, great legs, his weakness.

As he opened the door, Sano is greeted by a big, furry Chow-Chow. "Hey there, Notaro, how's your day?" Sanosuke greeted him. The dog jumped to him as if welcoming him back home.

"Oh, you are here now. Have you eaten? I'm still finishing our dinner." Katsu said.

Katsu is Sano's brother. Although not blood-related both of them were adopted as a young child by Capt. Sagara, a police who took both boys under his wing. Katsu and Sano were both runaways and became involved in petty illegal activities. Captain Sagara, decided to be a foster parent to both of them when he saw them in a juvenile facility and later on were adopted by him. Captain Sagara died 2 years ago and he left both of them a small inheritance; the house their currently living and a martial arts studio that Captain Sagara inherited from his father.

"So what's for dinner?" Sano asked. Sitting beside him is Notaro, a dog that was lost and that he later on adopted. He is not really a pet lover but he seemed to have a liking to the dog and the same with Notaro.

"Well, I prepared some pasta for tonight. You know that's my specialty. Plus I'm perfecting my recipe for the restaurant I am planning to open."

Sano getting a glimpse at the food started to realize that he has not eaten the whole day and he is hungry. He heartily ate the meal that his brother prepared.

"I know you have a very healthy appetite but this is rather unusual. You ate almost three fourths of the dish. What happened man, I know you. Spill."

Sano recounted the events that happened that day after he finished the story. Katsu was amazed and was laughing.

"Man, the last time you were accused of being a thief was almost 18 years ago."

"I know, that's why I was rather amused than irritated."

"Well, is she a looker?"

"Pretty is an understatement, that's why I can't help myself and kissed her."

"What? You stole a kiss? Now that's a thief."

"Yeah, I bet she's irritated right now."

* * *

_Megumi's Apartment….._

She arrived around midnight. How time flies, she had a great time with Kaoru. She almost forgot about that damn kiss she got.

"I am not amused at all." She said to herself.

"If there is such a thing as hate at first sight, this is probably it."

Megumi opened her bag. Thank God, that she's able to get it back. Inside is a card from her grandfather. Despite the technology, Dr. Genzai still sends her birthday cards on her birthday ever since she was born. That is why she wanted to get that bag. Documents, money and laptops could be replaced. But her grandfather's card is very important to her. She opened it.

_To my dearest Granddaughter,_

_Happy 30__th__ birthday, I'm so proud of you. _

_I love you always. I miss you Megumi._

_I can't wait to see you next week._

_Love,_

_Grandpa_

The letter is short and sweet. Just like her grandpa, he always makes a smile on her face. Megumi can't live without him and she's dreading at the thought of her grandpa passing away. She chased those fear away and instead focused on looking forward in meeting him next week for the inauguration of a pediatric ward in the hospital.

* * *

_Three days later….._

In the middle of his work Sanosuke received a text message from his brother.

_Sano, Notaro is confined in the vet's clinic today. He has been feeling weak all day and refused to eat._

Sano text back and inquired about the vet's clinic, well, the clinic is around 4 blocks away from his office he would go there once his work is finished.

_I hope Notaro is alright. I can't imagine living without that dog. _He thought to himself.

* * *

"Are you alright buddy?" Megumi asked the Chow-Chow named Notaro. The dog had eaten a bunch of chocolate chipped cookies that's why he got weak. The one who brought him said that his brother owns the dog and would be coming in her clinic after his weak.

_Sanosuke Sagara, is the name of my brother, he would be coming here to check up on his dog. _Well, that's really cute. Megumi really likes a man that is a pet lover one of her weaknesses, actually, one of her requirements in a guy. _I hope your owner is a cutie. _

Sanosuke arrived at around four in the afternoon and inquired about his dog. The assistant named Kamatari lead him in a room where Notaro is confined.

Sensing Sano's presence Notaro looked up at him and warmly greeted him despite the obvious weakness. He went up to the dog and started patting his head.

"Hey there buddy, I'm now here, you are going to be alright." Sanosuke said, patting the dog.

Megumi saw the situation and her heart melted. Not wanting to interrupt the moment between the two. Megumi just contentedly observed the owner's back. _I hope this one's a looker. _She thought.

"May I interrupt you Mr. Sagara? I'm Dr. Takani, Notaro's veterinarian."

To Megumi's surprised, the owner of the dog is no other than the guy who kissed her without permission. The guy she has been fantasizing just a few minutes ago.

"Hello...I'm so glad to meet you again." Sanosuke grinned at her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Shock would be an understatement in Megumi's face upon seeing Sanosuke. The guy that she's been thinking about the past few days and making up things about him is the same guy she wants to sue.

"Hey, if you do not close your mouth a fly will surely enter it." Sanosuke joked while patting Notaro's head.

"I want to say, it's not so nice meeting you and other unpleasantries Mr. Sagara.." Megumi said as she approached Notaro's table.

"Sanosuke… Sano for short, I find Mr. Sagara to formal Megumi." Grinning at Megumi as he interrupt her.

Megumi tried her very best to keep her patience and composed herself as possible. "I'm a professional Mr. Sagara as much as I want to strangle your neck right now, you are still my client and I do value my clients a lot." Megumi explained to Sanosuke calmly and trying not to raise her voice.

"If you'll excuse me, I would like to check on Notaro." She politely said as she checked on the dogs vitals.

Sanosuke was surprised momentarily but can't hide the admiration for the feisty woman taking care of his dog. As he studied her back admirely, he could smell the faint scent of her shampoo. _Lavender… That's really nice. _He was at lost on his thoughts when Megumi approached him.

"Mr. Sagara, it looks like Notaro is responding to the medications and fluids we have given him. His vital signs are great. And 2 days from now, he could be discharged." She explained as she was looking alternately in her clipboard and to Sano when she noticed that he's not paying attention and was looking directly at her.

"Mr. Sagara, did you understand what I just said…. To be honest you are starting to creep me out."

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking of something… More like someone." He said while smiling at her. "And that would be great if I could have Notaro back at home earlier that I thought… I was really worried about him." Sano explained looking sadly at Notaro. Megumi noticed the sadness in his eyes and her heart almost melted. _Megumi that guy kissed you without permission, removed that thought he is still a pervert. _Megumi shaked her head in which Sano noticed.

"What are you doing?" He asked amused at the sudden change in her demeanor.

"Oh.. Nothing… Mr. Sagara before you go, I'd like to tell you something. I have been planning in suing you for sexual harrassment after what you did to me… with, the… kiss. But I would willingly let it go, if you just apologize to me…" Megumi said stammering while explaining to Sano.

Sanosuke smiled at her and said. "I apologize to you Ms. Takani for not asking permission to kiss you however I'm not sorry about the kiss itself."

Sanosuke walked out leaving a blushing Megumi inside the room as he went to the receptionist and asked for details regarding the payment.

Megumi was stunned by what Sano said. _So he does not regret the kiss. _A small smile crept in her face and when she turned to look at Sano. He saw her nod at her and give her a wink. Megumi raised her left eyebrow in response to him. "What an arrogant guy." She muttered under her breath.

* * *

_Megumi's House_

It was around seven in the evening when Megumi arrived at her home. She was preparing her dinner when her cellphone rang and saw Kaoru's name.

"How are you?" Kaoru asked her.

"Well, I'm fine but not fine at the same time…." Megumi answered with a laugh.

"You are weird… you are not fine but you are laughing. Something happened right?" Kaoru said with a hint of curiousity.

"Well, you know the dude who kissed me…"

"Yeah, the dude you are planning to sue…"

"He happened to be the owner of one of my patients and his name is Sanosuke Sagara…" While in the midst of explaining Kaoru interrupted Megumi.

"Did you just say the dude's name is Sanosuke Sagara?" Kaoru asked amusely and then burst out laughing in the other line.

"What's funny?" Megumi confused at the reaction of her bestfriend.

"Small world… The Sanosuke Sagara dude that you said happens to be Kenshin's new partner in his law firm…" Kaoru laughing in between. "And you are planning on suing him and even wants Kenshin's help… Ironic that Kenshin is suggesting Sanosuke Sagara to be your lawyer. From what I heard he's pretty darn good that's why Kenshin offered him partnership after his training."

"Well, I have no plans on suing him, he already apologized to me…. I think it's enough." Megumi explained to Kaoru hiding the shock in her voice at what she revealed to her.

"You liked Sanosuke." Kaoru teased.

"No I do not." Megumi vehemently denied.

"Okay, I'm just teasing… you are too serious, for the past days all I hear is _the-dude-that-kissed-me_ story from you." Kaoru continued the teasing.

"You know what it looks like my food is cooked already, I'll talk to you again." Megumi said as she hanged up the phone and went to check her food.

Megumi was reading a book when her phone rang again and this time it is from her grandfather.

"It's already nine in the evening, you should rest grandpa." Megumi said concernly.

"I'm not that old Megumi, plus I just missed you. I want to hear my granddaughter's voice. Did you receive my letter?" Dr. Genzai said to Megumi.

"I miss you too grandpa. And yes, I did receive your letter. That's really sweet of you." She said affectionately to the old man.

"Well, I also called to remind you about the upcoming event next week. I want you to be here." Dr, Genzai reminded her about it.

"Of course, Grandpa. I would definitely come. I would not miss it." Megumi excitedly answered Dr. Genzai.

"Well, I think that's about it. See you soon Megumi and I love you very much." Dr. Genzai ended the conversation abruptly and sweetly. Just like what he always does.

"I love you too Grandpa." Megumi said fighting back the tears that escaped her eyes. She's emotional when it comes to the one important man in her life that she always get teary-eyed whenever their small conversations end. _I can't wait to see him. _Megumi thought counting down the days that she would see her old man.

* * *

It's been three days since Notaro returned from the clinic and yet Sanosuke could not take his mind off that pretty vet. _Megumi Takani, even her name is beautiful just like her. However, that woman is so uptight. I wonder if she would agree if I'd ask her out on a date. Probably not. _Sanosuke shaking his head at the thought of dating that feisty vet. For the first time in his life he seemed to be attracted to this strong woman. Not saying his ex Sayo was not strong but personality wise totally different from Megumi.

Sanosuke was pretty surprised that Sayo crossed his mind without sadness. He did not know the reason behind it but there's something different about this day.

He was busy reading one of the cases that he handles when he heard a knock on the gate. He was greeted by a mailman and he received a letter from the bank addressed to his brother. Sanosuke knows boundaries when it comes to personal mails but he can't shake of the odd feeling of this particular letter. Katsu is pretty open about his money and vice versa so he was surprised to find out about a letter from the bank.

Sanosuke opened the letter. To his surprise, it is about Katsu's loan but what shocked Sanosuke was that Katsu used the school as a collateral for his loan. And now the bank is giving him notice that if Katsu don't pay the amount by next month they would foreclose the property.

Sanosuke kept himself from ripping the papers. _How could Katsu do that? Why didn't he tell him about his plans? _He thought, anger rising from him. The school is so important to their father, the thought of losing it is so unbearable to Sanosuke.

"I'm home.." Katsu greeted Sanosuke cheerfully.

Sanosuke did not answer him back instead he looked at him straight with that pissed expression raising the papers from his hand and said. "What is the meaning of this? Why did you use the school as a collateral? Explain it to me Katsu."

"I'm really sorry about this Sano… I would have told you sooner but I know you'll get pissed. It's just that my business partner, Chou swindled the money. We are planning on building a restaurant and I loaned some money from the bank and used it as a collateral. Chou said that he would pay his share once his money arrived but he ran away and never came back." Katsu explained.

"And where is the money?" Sano asked.

"That's the problem, Sano I gave him all the money because he said that he has contacts and I trusted him." Katsu explained getting emotional at the reality that a close friend betrayed him.

"How could you be so stupid Katsu? Why did you trust him with the money, a big money to be exact." Sanosuke raising his voice at his brother.

"That's why I do not want to mention it to you, I just know you'll get angry." Katsu retorted back.

"Who would be happy? Finding out that we owe the bank 2 million yen." Sano yelled surprising even Notaro who's busy biting his toy.

"I owe the bank the money not you." Katsu answered back sternly.

"Well, if you did not use the school as a collateral that's your debt not mine but you are not using your head Katsu when you made that decision. So whatever your debt is… It becomes my debt too." Sano said pointing a finger at Katsu.

Exasperated at the events that transpired that day Sanosuke just said. "Okay, let's stop the blame game. What's important is we both could raise the money by next month. I'll try looking for solutions… You also look for other options to get the money Katsu."

"I'm really sorry buddy." Katsu apologized to Sanosuke.

"I'm not yet forgiving you, we are family I just can't leave you behind. Plus that school is very important to our father." Sano said walking away leaving a distressed Katsu standing and keeping a tear from falling down.

* * *

It was a great event, Megumi has never been happy getting involved in the festivities. A newly renovated charity pediatric ward has just been opened in their hospital in the name of her mother. Lots of people attended the event. And the highlight of the event was Megumi bringing volunteers and pets to the ward so that sick kids could interact with them. Seeing how the kids faces lit up at the tricks the dog does and how kids would cuddle the pets brings joy to her. She may not be the doctor that her grandfather expected her to be but in her small way she knows, she is helping those sick kids.

It was already eight in the evening by the time Megumi and Dr. Genzai arrived at their house for their dinner. It would have been almost a perfect day for her however the assistant to the Medical Director Takeda Kanryuu has been at her grandfather's side the whole time which irritated her.

And now he is having dinner with them. A supposed to be bonding time with her grandpa.

They were in the middle of having dessert when Dr. Genzai brought up something to Megumi.

"You know Megumi I'm no longer young…" Dr. Genzai said while eating a tiramisu.

"Don't say that grandpa, you are still young. And very strong." Megumi said affectionately to her grandpa.

"Well, all I'm saying Megumi is that. I want to see my great grandkids and you are already thirty. I think it's time for you to get married. And I've been thinking about Takeda Kanryuu and you being together. He's single like you and responsible. He has been with the hospital for almost a decade and I know him personally." Dr. Genzai straightforwardly said what he wants without even batting an eyelash.

Megumi almost choked on her ice cream when she heard about his grand dad setting him up with Takeda Kanryuu. "You gotta be kidding me grandpa. In this day and age, arranged marriage is already _passe."_ Megumi laughed.

"I'm not kidding Megumi. I've already been talking to Takeda Kanryuu that's why he is here with us and I'm planning on your marriage next month." Dr. Genzai said sternly, clearly serious at the idea.

"You can't do this to me grandpa." Megumi said with a sigh.

"Oh yes, I can my dear grand daughter." Dr. Genzai's voice held warning.

"Grandpa…" Megumi said calmly, as she composed herself and put another scoop of ice cream in her plate. "Don't force me to get married to Mr. Takeda.." pointing at Kanryuu. "I already have a fiance back in Tokyo." Megumi blurted without thinking.

* * *

_Authors Note: Thank you for the feedback. I hope you enjoy this. _


End file.
